Duo's Alive.
by Black winged Angel
Summary: Well its not really a chapter but it is a sort of spin off of Duo's last day. So read it first to get a good idea of whats going on. Contains song Alive, by Edwin


# Ain't it great to be alive.....

By Black winged Angel

Heero gazed at Duo who was still sleeping in the bedroom. After the stunt Duo pulled the night before it was a wonder why Heero stayed with him at all. But as he looked out into the still pouring rain and then back at his shivering lover. The night before was cold indeed. The rain continued to pour making sad droplet sounds on the roof above them. The wind howled outside making the room seem that much colder, and the nights events that much scarier. The way Duo had brought Heero to tears. The closeness that he came to dying that night. What a terrible night.... Heero lay awake for the most of it, close to Duo. Hey held him until the cold was gone. The awful cold. It seemed to continue to grow throughout Duo's body making him colder and colder. Heero couldn't warm Duos body, and decided to try massage. Duo continued to sleep as Heero rubbed his back. After about 2 hours he could actually feel warmth underneath his icy fingertips. But at this point he wasn't sure whether or not that was the blisters that had formed on his hands bleeding or actually warmth from Duo's cold, almost lifeless body. Finally sleep was able to take him. For a while at least. But for that short while, he had some of the best dreas of his life. He dreamt of a happy Duo and a long life ahead with him. He woke to the beams of broken dim light that peeked through the blinds. He got up and started to make himself another warm drink, when he saw Duo roll away from him and look towards the wall. As he turned he heard a faint call from behind Duo's warming lips. "Heero-san? Where are you Heero? You said you would never leave me...." a faint groan followed, signaling that Duo was dreaming of Heero.

Heero looked towards Duo and thought 'He loves me enough to not only think of me constantly but to dream of me. Even when he's sick.' He leaned over and turned on the radio. A familiar tune began to play. He couldn't place it and didn't quite remember the words but the song seemed to relate to the events recently, and more so to his feelings of Duo. He walked to the bedroom door still cradling the mug in his palms and softly walked towards the side of the bed Duo had rolled over to, and kneeled on the floor. He waved Duo's droopy bangs to the side of his face and softly kissed Duo on his forehead. Duo made a small noise and spoke again. "Heero? Is that you? Where did you go?" Duo breathed a sigh of relief and continued to sleep peacefully.

"I just went for a moment. But don't worry Duo. I am back now, and as I promised. I will never leave you." He breathed in a deep sigh of relief as he lay beside his sleeping comrade. The music he left on continued to play as he crawled under the blanket and continued to massage Duos back.

It feels so good to breathe the air   
Another spin around the sun   
On this spec of light   
In the universe   
The gift of love   
Is there for everyone

The clouds parted and the sun began to get brighter. Duo continued to sleep and Heero continued to stay with his lover. Sleep seemed to take Heero quicker this time, knowing that Duo will be fine he releases himself to the world, allowing his body to regain the lost energy, he once had. 

Angels working over time   
Day or night to hold the hands   
That play all alone   
A baby's born pure to the world   
As the old man lays down his head and closes his eyes  
With nothing said

While Heero was sleeping Duo awoke to the sound of the music playing in hte background and with Heero's soft warm breath on his still cool neck. "I geuss you told the truth Heero-san." Duo smiled and rolled over. "You never will leave me. Will you?" He moved closer and felt Heero's warm hands and then kissed him softly on his cheek. He closed his eyes while holding Heero's hand. He squeezed them and then was lost to sleep again as the music played on. 

With every year another promise is made   
A pint of beer raised towards a better day   
Lets find a star, a star to call our own   
And make a wish, maybe we can make it home

Heero opened his eyes and watched Duo sleep a little longer before going back to sleep. He was amazed at how short his brief sleep had been because the song was still on the radio. He listened a little long wanting to let Duo know that what he said on the roof truly was his inner most feelings towards him. He would trade anything to be able to live forever with Duo at his side, but a life time was just as good. 

Ain't it good to be alive?   
To feel the sun, strong against your face   
Strawberry blonde waves of silky hair   
Spills over me like the milky wave

Before going to sleep Heero ran his warm fingers through Duo's now dry hair and felt his fore head. Duo had heat in his body and was steadily warming up. 'I wouldn't be suprised if you have a fever within the next few hours my friend.' Heero kissed him gently again and pulled him in closer. 

Ain't it good to be alive?   
Ain't it good to be alive?

The two slept in harmony for the rest of the morning, the day passed around them and no one but Heero and Duo knew of the preceding nights events but themselves. And neither would speak of it because they were happier and more close now than ever before. 

Alive, alive… Alive, alive...

The Sun began it's sunset path and the sky turned from a bright baby blue to a golden sunset orange. It cascaded through the window and spread across the floor. Creeping onto the bed and finally laying itself over the two lovers like a blanket of snow on a field. Heero still topless was now on his back, and Duo was tucked under his one arm and curled into a ball under the covers. They both began to awake with the setting of the sun, both however were very aware of the song that had been played and almost as if they had both been awake at the same times.

Ain't it good to breathe the air   
Another spin around the sun   
On this spec of life in the universe   
A little peace of love's in everyone   
Ain't it good to be alive?   
Ain't it good to be alive?   
To feel the sun strong against your face   
It spills over me like the milky way

They both arose to find that the clouds of yesterday had ceased to exist and the sun had been brighter all this day. They took this as a sign. A sign of a higher power. One that wanted to see them work out all their problems. One that knew that they would live to see another day, and wanted them to be able to see the greatest show on earth. It didn't come from the Tv or paper, but from the place they would live the rest of their lives, Earth. As they watched the sunset they discussed the dream they had dreamt and how similar they were. Had they truly shared a dream or was it all a great coincidence of life? Either way the memories were all there and that was all they needed. All they needed to go on.

Alive, alive…Alive, alive...

The end.

Please R/R and I might write a story about the dream that they 'shared' signed, BwA


End file.
